Regretful Pasts but Hopeful Futures
by Pookey
Summary: Moving to the Italian country side was supposed to be a fresh start for him filled with new beginnings and adventures. What Gilbert Beilschmidt didn't realize was that one certain Italian combined with a sneaky Spaniard maybe more than what he could handle. Learning to juggle what he never thought he'd have again could turn out to be what sends him to the war he had been avoiding.


**Summary: **Moving to the Italian country side in 1913 was supposed to be a fresh start for him filled with new beginnings and adventures. What Gilbert Beilschmidt didn't realize was that one certain Italian combined with a sneaky Spaniard maybe more than what he could handle. Learning to juggle what he never thought he'd have again could turn out to be what sends him to the war he had been avoiding.

**Pairings: **This is going to be very complicated…The main four will be:  
SItaly/Prussia, Spain/Prussia, SItaly/Spain, SItaly/Spain/Prussia.  
Pairings that will be in the background/mentioned but not for a while:  
Prussia/Hungary, Hungary/Austria, France/UK, and various others that decide to pop up.

I will give warnings though as to who will be with who. Some of you guys in the fandom can get a little crazy when it comes to pairings, so I will let you know ahead of time.

**A/N: **So I finally did it. I actually started a fic that isn't a one shot. This one should be about 22-24 Chapters, and I already have it planned out. This came from a prompt I had that was inspired by the FallOutBoy song, 'Just One Yesterday' a while ago, but I suddenly got the fierce urge to begin it now. There will be angst, and I miiiight have a happy ending, we will have to wait and see, but for now I hope you enjoy this plate of feels I present to you.

Also, the little girl isn't an OC, so don't flip your shit. She will play a part later, but won't be a major part of the story. She will pop in once in a while, but not enough to take away from the main three that this story is about. I promise.

**Disclaimer: **Haha, you're cute.

June 15, 1923

A small cottage sat outside a city in the mountains of Southern Italy. A farm stretched out behind the quaint home with a few goats bouncing in a pen while the sound of chickens and sheep echoed around the side of the home. An olive skinned male stood by the goat pen, reaching inside to straighten the tub of water one of the smaller goats had knocked over.

"How many times am I going to have to put this back, Gilly?" A little black goat 'b'aahed' at the man and pranced away to head butt his siblings.

The pitter patter of footsteps sounded and the male turned seeing a little girl in a chickadee printed dress running over with a chicken in her arms. "Mama~, Mama~ Lizzy got out again and I caught her!"

The Italian male smiled at the pale skinned girl, kneeling down and gently patting blonde curls. "I see that, Bella. Why don't you put her in the pen and go check on your Papa? I bet he's being lazy and waking up from a siesta about now. You should jump on him just to be sure." Little blue eyes shut as she smiled wide and nodded excitedly giggling.

"Okay, Mama!" The girl ran off towards a small chicken coop leaving behind the man who just ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair, avoiding a little curl that was off on the side. "You stay here, Lizzy. You not suppose to run awound." The chicken clucked and flapped her wings going off to eat some seed while the girl giggled once more, watching the chickens for a moment before hurrying towards the cottage.

"Papa~!" She shouted as her little arms pushed open the wooden door and toddled inside the warm home.

"In here, Sweetie!" A cheerful voiced called from the living room, and the little girl peeked into the room seeing her father sitting on a well-worn couch with a small black journal in his hands. "Were you out helping Mama in the garden?"

The child quickly climbed onto the couch, crawling over to her father, and hugging him tightly. "Mhmm! We picked lots of tomatoes and I caught Izzy. She 'scaped again!"

"Again?"

"Yea! Again!" The tan man chuckled, picking up his daughter and putting him on his lap as she exclaimed all her woes of catching the elusive chicken. "Papa? What you readin'?" The man paused, thumb rubbing across the worn leather of the journal and he placed a small kiss on top of her head hiding the slight frown that crept on his face.

"A journal from a very dear friend."

"Like a diary?"

"Sorta."

"But you not s'posed to read other people's diaries, Papa! That's not nice." The man laughed cheerfully, hugging the girl, his bright smile soon back upon his face.

"Sí, Sí, but our friend said we could read it, so it's okay."

"Oh? Who?" He didn't answer for a moment, sea green eyes looking to the side at a small picture frame sitting on an end table. Curious blue looked up at her father then at the picture frame then back at her father a little confused. "…Is it the man in the picture?"

"Sí, sweetheart. It is."

"Papa? Is it the same person Mama always puts a plate out for during dinner?" Again, the usually cheerful male went quiet before nodding his head.

"Sí, sweetheart. It is." He looked up hearing the back door open and shut, watching as the male from outside came in. He spied a curl bounce on top of the auburn hair as he walked by, and so he patted his daughter's leg and they both got up to go to the kitchen.

"Oi Toni? I'm thinking left over soup tonight."

"Sounds good, Lovi. I'll get it out. Bella? Why don't you help Mama set the table?"

"Okay Papa." The little girl walked over to the Italian and took the silverware he handed her. Lovi let her set a place for the three of them while he set a bowl out at the end of the table for a fourth person. After the table was all put together for dinner, Antonio opened the fridge and a drawer taking out a bottle of German beer and opened it up. A beer stein was placed at the table and soon filled with the golden liquid. Lovino came around and scooped the warmed soup into all four bowls before setting it back on the stove.

Everyone sat at the table and grasped hands, saying a quick blessing for the meal before crossing themselves.

"Mama?"

"Sí?" Lovino answered looking over at the toddler.

"Papa said he was reading a diary."

"He was, was he?"

"Yea, he said it was from the man in da picture." Lovi paused with the spoon close to his mouth and slowly set it down back into the bowl softly.

"Oh…I see. Well, your Father was reading something from a very old friend of ours."

"He said it was for the person that never comes to dinner." The two men at the kitchen table went silent, eyes glancing at the empty chair then at each other. Green and amber looked at one another meaningfully and the older of the two nodded his head.

"Well…that is because..." Lovi bit his lip, swallowing a lump in his throat, "...because that is for..." A shaky breath left the Italian's mouth and Antonio reached over to place a hand on his lover's.

"That is because it is for your Uncle. He…He isn't with us right now, but we promised we would always set a plate out for him in case he came back."

"Where did he go?" Lovi looked away, face blank of emotions letting Antonio take over the talk. It still hurt for him to really speak about what had happened. It was why he always made sure he was the one to set the honored plate.

"Bella? Your Uncle…well he went to go fight in the war and every day we hope he will come back."

"Is he okay?"

"Well...we don't know."

"Why?"

"Because there are lots of people still missing from the war, and your Uncle is one of them."

"Like what happened with my Mommy and Daddy?"

"We hope not, dear." Lovi answered softly. Antonio looked over, thumb softly running over calloused knuckles, worn from years of farming. Unlike the hands of the man they wished was here that was worn from battle and hard labor. After a moment of silence, Antonio cleared his throat and leaned over petting blonde curls.

"But he will be back soon, I promise, and you can meet him."

"Is he nice?"

"Oh yes, very. He is the bravest, and most loyal best friend you could ever have."

"He kinda looks funny." Lovi choked on a laugh, hand rubbing his eyes wiping away tears he would deny that were there.

"He does a little, doesn't he? He doesn't look like you or me or even Mama. We are all different, but that isn't bad, right?"

"Nope! Mama is small and from here but Papa is tall and from Spain!"

"That's right, and you little sweet pea, are from France." Antonio smiled, glancing at Lovi who was pouting at being called small.

"Oui!" She giggled.

"But your Uncle is from Germany."

"He is?"

"Sí, he lived here in Italy with your Mama, and helped on the farm before he went to go help the people in the war."

"So…he was a good guy?"

"Yes, sweetheart. He is a very good guy."

"I can't wait to meet him, Papa!" The girl smiled then began to eat her soup, unaware of the heartache that her parents felt at that moment. Antonio smiled sadly, but began to eat as well, while Lovino gulped and excused himself for the moment.

Antonio didn't want to worry their daughter, so he stayed with Bella, knowing Lovino would want some time alone in the barn. He would go out there after he tucked her into bed, also knowing that tonight would be another reminder that they would go to bed without a word from their closest friend. Would have to go to sleep feeling something was missing on the large bed they shared together. Would have to wait another day for word on what had happened, to know if Gilbert was ever coming home.


End file.
